Disaster in the kitchen
by Maknatuna
Summary: Castiel wants to make pancakes for Dean but Gabriel is driving him nuts. Light Destiel and Sabriel


**Disaster in the kitchen**

It had been 4 months since Dean and Sam decided to rent a house. Staying at Bobby's sure was fine, but it did not have enough bedrooms for all of them: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel. Yes, exactly, the angels decided to stay with them. After lot of eye-sexing and mating dances finally they revealed their feelings towards each other and everyone was happy.

It was early in the morning, about eight o'clock when Dean woke up. Actually he was woken up by some loud and irritating noises which were coming from the kitchen. Still tired and drowsy from fabulous sex, he instinctively reached his hand out to the other side of bed, searching for his partner.

"Cas?" he mumbled sleepily.

The bed was empty.

Dean wiped the remains of sleep off his face and climbed out of the bed. He took the underwear from the floor and hurriedly put it on. He could hear Sam's loud snores as he passed his and Gabriel's bedroom. Dean had forgiven the trickster all his sins and now they were getting along pretty well.

The noise from the kitchen reached its culmination. Dean could hear rattling, clanking, crashing, which time to time were interrupted by a warning, low growls and merry cackling.

The hunter slowly reached the kitchen door and peeked in.

It seemed like a tornado had passed through the kitchen. There were various stains on the walls, from eggs, ketchup, mayo, mustard. The floor was covered in wheat flour, bits of butter were scattered under the table. And the kitchen was not empty.

Gabriel covered in ketchup and flour from head to toe, was sitting on the kitchen counter and sucking on a lollipop earnestly. Should we mention that with obscene sounds?

Castiel was standing at the oven with a spatula in his hand. He was wearing an apron over the black boxers. The boxers time to time were disappearing exposing his lovely ass.

"Gabriel, I said enough," Castiel was pissed off. He was trying to make pancakes but his brother's constant pranks were driving him crazy.

"Oh, come on kiddo, why bother with it when I can make them appear in a blink of an eye?" Gabriel had finished his lollipop and was eating a chocolate bar.

"Because Dean loves them and I want to make them for him." came a short reply.

"Lucky Dean-o," chuckled Gabriel and stuck his finger into a bowl with a sweet mixture. Instantly the spatula hit his hand.

"Oh," Gabriel pouted.

Dean was trying not to smile but his lips already were forming a shit-eating grin.

"No one hits, Gabriel," archangel said in a fake angry tone and snapped his fingers. Two things happened immediately: Castiel's clothes, well not clothes but apron and boxers disappeared, leaving him stark naked and second: the bowl with pancake mix rose from the table and covered Castiel from head to toe with a sticky substance.

Gabriel jumped from the kitchen counter and ran towards the door with nonstop cackling. Enraged Castiel ran after him.

"Morning, Dean-o," barked Gabriel as he passed him with lightning speed.

Dean did not have enough time to come up with a reply, Gabriel was already in Sam's room. "Help, Sammy help! They want to murder me!" Gabriel's merry squealing and Sam's surprised yelp sounded from their room.

"Hey," Dean caught Castiel by the arm when he reached the door.

Castiel's eyes were flashing with anger. His chest was heaving. "Dean, let me go, I'm tired of his pranks and I want to kick his ass!" he gritted his teeth.

"Woah, Cas, I love when you are angry." Dean licked Castiel's neck where the pancakes' mix had left a long stripe.

"Dean, it's not appropriate time for mmphh….." the angel could not finish as his lover's mouth covered his. Castiel could not suppress a moan when Dean's tongue invaded his mouth and the hunter grabbed his naked ass pulling him closer.

"I want to lick you all over." Dean's hot breath touched his ear and Castiel shivered. The hunter picked him up and sat on the counter.

"Dean, they will walk into the kitchen and see us," - Castiel panted.

"I don't think so." The hunter bit Castiel's earlobe.

"Don't worry, we will not. Enjoy yourselves, kids." Gabriel's chuckling sounded from upstairs.

Dean smirked at that. "Sometimes your brother is awesome," he grinned and pushed Castiel back. "Now, where were we?" he looked at the angel with a wicked smile.

"I….I don't remember. Maybe we should start….from the beginning?" Castiel's breath was ragged.

"Deal," Dean smirked and started to shower Castiel's belly with small kisses.

The angel just hummed contentedly and slid his fingers into his lover's hair, letting the blissful feeling envelope him.


End file.
